


Emotional content

by WishingForRainyDays



Series: All Our Yesterdays [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingForRainyDays/pseuds/WishingForRainyDays
Summary: A brief training session between Antiope and DIana, part of a collection exploring the relationship between the strongest Amazon warrior and her protegé





	Emotional content

“You are thinking too much!” Antiope insisted.

“You always say that,” Diana replied, angrily, holding her shield up.

“And I repeat it,” Antiope insisted, lowering her sword, “because you never listen.”

“I listen, I just don’t know what you mean.”

Antiope studied her niece for a moment. Then she dropped her sword and shield on the grass.

“Come here,” she said, while Diana dropped her sword and shield down as well, “stike me,” she said, plaing a hand on her abdomen, “straight punch.”

Diana looked at her uncertain for a moment, then she stroke.

Before her fist was even close to her aunt’s body though Antiope deflected the punch with a step to the side and hit Diana’s stomach.

“You are thinking too much! Don’t think, do!” Antiope insisted.

Deanna barely recovered from the first failed punch only to try again and miss once more.

“Good!” Antiope said as she dodged the punch. “Faster!” she urged, dodging again, “Faster!”

And this time, Deanna hit. A straight punch right on the abdominal plate of Antiope’s armour. She felt her hand was going to break.

“Ouch!”

“You are thinking too much!” Antiope said.

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” Diana exploded, jumping in one place and holding her hand close to her mouth, as if squeezing one hand inside the other would make the pain go away.

Antiope lowered her guard for a moment.

“Come here,” she said, “let me see that hand.”

Dianna stepped forward, allowing her aunt to see her bruised hand, a little against her will. She was still upset that the older woman had made her do something so foolish as punching a hard piece of metal.

Antiope’s hands were warm. She held her niece’s hand very softly, examining the bruise and then she pulled some bandages she had on her belt and started wrapping around Diana’s hand.

“It will be better in the morning.” She said, finally.

“Thank you,” Diana replied still clearly upset at what had happened.

“Diana,” Antiope said, and the girl looked at her. “You are trying to be strong. Trying to strike with strength. You will get nowhere as long as you do that.”

“I know I am not strong…” Diana started… She had seen Acantha and Calistho pulling their whole body weight up the branch of a tree in the forest… When she tried to to the same she fell flat on the ground, unable to lift herself even enough to bend her elbows a little bit. She was just not strong enough, much to the amusement of the other Amazons.

“You are not listening,” Antiope said.

“I am listening,” Diana insisted, “I understand here,” she said, pointing at her head. “I don’t understand here,” she said, indicating her hands, and making a fist.

Antiope nodded.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

That was a most unexpected question.

“I feel nothing,” Diana replied.

“That is not true.”

“An Amazon does not let herself become overwhelmed by her emotions,” Diana said, repeating what she had heard Antiope say when she was training the other women.

“Denying your emotions is first step in allowing them to overwhelm you.” Antiope replied.

Diana had no answer to that.

“You are angry,” Antiope continued, “and you should be! You just got hurt, you want to do this right, you are training and there seems to be no results! You are excited that we are doing this. Afraid of what your mother will do if she finds out. Scared that you may not be good enough…”

Diana looked away. Up until then, she was unaware of just how transparent all of those emotions had been to her aunt.

“Diana,” Antiope said, holding Diana’s uninjured hand and closing it in a fist as the girl looked up at her again. “ take all of those feelings and put them in your fist. Don’t strike with your mind. Strike with your heart.”

Diana looked at her for a moment. She nodded and then she charged forward. Twice she punched the air as her aunt dodge her left hand, but the third strike caught her right in the stomach, precisely where the last one had hit. Except this time, Antiope was pushed back nearly a meter, her feel ripping off the grass from the ground as she was pushed away. And Diana’s hand wasn’t bruised.

The girl smiled.

Antiope smiled also. She walked to her niece and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

“Come one, it’s time for sleep.”


End file.
